


Ray, The Genie of the Riv

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-11
Updated: 1999-05-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Victoria and Ben come across a beautiful car with a mysterious genie...





	Ray, The Genie of the Riv

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Ray, the Genie of the Riv

I heard a joke recently and well, in my usual fashion, tried to work out how it could possibly relate to DS. The result of that follows. It's just a silly little story, please enjoy, and don't throw too many otters my way!! 

**Rated:PG (m/m), Humour**

# Ray, the genie of the Riv.

By Louisa Wolf. 

". . . . .and make sure you take into account the wind speed and direction, we don't want to hit any vehicles or windows." 

"Ben." 

"Yes Victoria?" 

"Shut up." 

"Understood." 

That out of the way, Victoria swung the otter around her head before tossing it as far as she could. Dief went chasing after it, with Fraser in hot pursuit. When he caught up with the wolf, Dief was lying beside a green car. Fraser looked in dismay at the car. The otter had flown through the air in a graceful arc, before crashing uncerimoniously through the side window of the 1971, Buick Riviera. 

"Oh, dear. Well I guess we had better report this to the owner of the vehicle." 

Victoria raised an eyebrow. She knew there was no talking him out of it. At that moment a man stepped out of the car. 

"Ah, excuse me sir, Benton Fraser, RCMP." Fraser extended his hand. "would you be the owner of this automobile?" 

"Would you be the guy who just threw the dead rat through my window?" 

"Well, actually it was an otter, and it was my companion, Victoria," Fraser gestured toward her, "who threw it. I must apologise on her behalf." 

Victoria scowled at them. 

"Don't worry about it." The man grinned, his green eyes sparkling. Me was altogether too cheerful for Victoria. 

"I'm Ray, the genie of the Riv. I've been trapped inside the cigarette lighter of this car since it was built, waiting for someone to press it and let me out. That otter not only broke the window but it pressed the lighter. So now I'm going to grant three wishes. One for you," Ray pointed to Victoria, "because you tossed it, and one for you," he pointed to Dief "because you found it, and one for me." 

"A genie in a car?" Victoria asked. 

"Well, actually, there are a number of cases in literature where magical spirits have. . . " 

Victoria could see a lecture coming. "Shut up Ben." 

"Understood." 

Victoria was eager to make her wish. "O.K. then, I wish for a million dollars worth of untraceable diamonds each year for the rest of my life." 

"Done," said Ray, "and you?" 

Dief barked. 

"Jelly Doughnuts it is." 

"What about your wish?" Asked Victoria. 

"Well," said Ray, "I've been trapped inside that car for years now, and in all that time I didn't have sex. So my wish is," he looked at Victoria, "to make love to Benny." 

Victoria looked shocked. Fraser just raised his eybrows and went red. Finally Victoria turned to him. 

"Now Ben, it seems only fair. Dief and I got our wish." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A couple of hours later, lying in each others arms, Ray turned to Fraser and asked, "So Benny, how old is this Victoria woman?" 

"Thirty Two I believe." 

"Wow, and she still believes in genies." 

* * *


End file.
